AW Evans/Planning
=Soundtrack= * =Aesthetic= ---- AW Evans/Character Aesthetic Angus The Enthusiast *(b. July 4th, 2020?) Griffin Kane Mitch Hewer/Linus Gustin as a Scottish Fold Munchkin Cat Eye Color Blue/Grey Hair Color Blond/Brown Height 4'10⅞" (6'2") Clothing Style Casual *He thinks he's bipolar. *His favorite colors are red, black and gold. *He's insecure, but he hides it by being wild. *He has astounding reading comprehension for a child his age. *His dream job is to be a Professional Quidditch Keeper (or Beater) for the Wigtown Wanderers. *He quotes author Dean Koontz, often saying; “Humanity is a parade of fools, and I am at the front of it, twirling a baton.” *His favorite Quidditch teams are the English under-17 Quidditch team, the English National Quidditch team, the International Quidditch Team. Charms: AW is good at Charms mostly because it involves making stuff do things it didn't normally do, and also he often engages in a prankster mentality which becomes useful when involving minor hexes and jinxes, he also quite good at those too. He loves the sound of laughter, probably because of how much he has been laughed it, and he is never malicious what AW does it always in good fun. Herbology: His favorite second to quiddtich or DAtDA too good at this. Best Qualities Adventurous, determined, optimistic Worst Qualities Passive-aggressive, too protective Most Influenced By His siblings When he was five years old, everyone was astounded to learn about the fact that he had displayed his aptitude for magic, including him. His siblings, trying to ... be encouraging, frighten him for eternity. Who knows why siblings do why they do? They made jokes at his expense, his magic was going to be as cute, and adorable as he is. Obviously, thus far, they have been right, because the only magic AW has been capable of is making sparks appear (a weak Periculum). It does not help the teasing, and when he gets really, really angry the sparks sometimes change color showing his mood ring fireworks display. Even when he's not mad, AW is almost always plotting. There is always something setting those gears and wheels in his head to turn. He's so quiet, and almost stealthy. Whenever his family gets loud, which they always do, talking about something they are passionate about, AW makes use of that time to disappear. He normally does it whenever they're yelling about the books that EQ just read, or some fresh gossip AA heard they start to talk. A lot. and at an increased volume. AW's not so much a leader as he is a soldier, he doesn't have a plan or the play - whatsoever (unless we're talking quidditch) he is always willing to execute. He is going to want to be the first one in, and the last one out, it's hard to talk him out of that hero visage. Whenever given the opportunity to choose what to do, he tends to freeze up very easily, and while he can collect himself and come to a decision he shuts down temporarily. He doesn't want to be seen as a "weakling", doesn't want to be a runt forever. He wants to prove his self-worth by any means necessary. AW is an ENTP. :Dream Job — Auror :Goals — Prove his worth :Hobbies — Quidditch, Bird watching, Taking things apart Pets Wormwood "Charlie" (Raven) Asphodel "Quoth" (Crow) Wand Beech Porlock Mane :Boggart & Why — Killing his whole family in an uncontrollable storm of fire and explosions He loves he family, and could not imagine life without them. If they were not there, he would not be either. :Patronus — :Patronus Memory — :Amortentia & Why — Family Evans Family Jason Lewis Amanda Peete Lucky Blue Smith Pyper America Smith Niclas Gillis :Starlie Smith Daisy Clementine Smith :Marc Shulze :Relationship With Family — Fantastic... could be better ---- :Relationship Status — Single :Orientation — :First Kiss — :Virginity — :Physical Attraction — Dark hair, bright eyes :Personality Attraction — Spontaneous, Fearless :Love Language — Acts of Service, Receiving Gifts :Act Around Crush — Cocky :Flirting Skills — :Current Loves — :Platonic Loves — Roxy :Possible Loves — :Past Loves — Julie Rutheford :Kids — :Marriage — :Jealousy — RP History AW Evans/RPs Category:Expiry